To Fool a Tantei
by CoolKid94
Summary: It seems like a normal Kid heist, but nothing is ever what it seems with Kid. And just how does Ai Haibara fit in anyway? With none of the suspects in a mask, how can Conan find and stop Kid in time? Not a romance of any kind.
1. Necessary Background Knowledge

Here's my second story published! It's a Kid heist this time, and Conan's going to get what's coming to him. This first chapter is background knowledge of Kaito Kid and both his appearances in Magic Kaito and Detective Conan, as well as a few other things, some of which aren't Kid related. You might think you know all of this already, but at the mark '_End of Established History_' ends what has been established canonically and begins stuff I've made up. It's based on facts from the series, but Kid's investigation is of my own creation, and you'll need to read it in order to understand future chapters. But enough of my rambling - enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own either of the two series mentioned here. If I did, Kid would appear a LOT more often.

* * *

><p>Background<p>

The persona of the Kaito Kid had first been used in Paris 18 years ago by one world famous Japanese magician Kuroba Toichi. Few, though, actually knew Toichi's night job. Only his wife, Kuroba Chikage, his assistant Jii Konosuke, and a few others knew the truth. Few people connected Kid's disappearance 8 years ago to Toichi's death on stage. People wondered why he'd vanished. Some say he died. Some say he retired from duty. The general public was unsure.

However, some people, such as up-and-coming mystery novelist Kudo Yusaku, had noticed that Kid's heist patterns had changed significantly 1 year before his disappearance. While before Kid had stolen all manner of stuff, and at irregular intervals, he now only targeted large jewels, and he always stole within the week or two before the full moon. And he always returned the stolen property. This indicated that he was searching for something, though few realized he might have been bumped off by someone wanting the same thing, a doublet jewel named Pandora, said to grant immortality.

Eight years after his disappearance, the Kaito Kid suddenly resurfaced, sent another heist notice, and then promptly carried it out. A day later, he stole another. Kaito Kid then resumed his old pattern of irregular heists, before suddenly switching back to just stealing large jewels. He always sent a 'coded' heist notice, which gave all details of his plans, though few could ever figure them out immediately. They generally involved either a ton of research or a sharp mind, which the majority of the Kid Taskforce lacked.

Kid's first rival after his eight year hiatus came in the form of a high school detective from Britain, one Hakuba Saguru. He had heard of Kid's heists, and was determined to catch him and prove his name as an ace detective. He even found out Kid's identity, by correctly identifying him as the son of Kuroba Toichi, Kuroba Kaito. However, Kaito had been warned in advance that Hakuba knew, and a Kid stand-in stole the jewel (though Kaito had not planned it). Eventually, Hakuba returned to England, and didn't show up for Kid heists nearly as often, which was a disappointment for Kaito, as he loved a good challenge, one which the Kid Taskforce, the head of which was one Nakamori Ginzo, did not really provide, as they were so narrow minded.

Kid first met his new rival during a trial run to steal a black pearl from the Suzuki family, known as the Black Star. This rival's name was Edogawa Conan, a seven year old boy who quickly proved himself a worthy adversary. He could solve Kid's notices rather quickly and came closer to catching him than even Hakuba had, though he never tried to find out his identity. If there was one thing that the Kaito Kid was sure of, it was that all his heists were spiced up by his presence. At first, Kid simply assumed that Conan was just a smart kid. However, Conan was obviously different than most kids his age, and Kid decided to find out just what was up.

Kid finally realized Conan's true identity during the Memories Egg heist, when he bugged the public phone lines. When Conan used the phone later, the person on the other end called him 'Shinichi' and Kid put two and two together. He realized that through a freak turn of events Conan was in actuality the famed high school detective Kudo Shinichi, whom he'd met once before, resulting in him almost being caught. However, even with his newfound knowledge, he didn't exploit it much, though he used Shinichi's adult persona as a disguise several times, when he knew Conan couldn't do anything about it without blowing his cover.

_End of Established History_

During both the star sapphire heist and the Lady Sky heist, Kid noticed that Conan's friends, who referred to themselves collectively as the Detective Boys, had another member, besides Conan, who was a little too mature for their age. The kid's name was a girl by the name of Haibara Ai. She always seemed a little too quiet, and frequently used sarcasm to respond to questions, or just ignored questions completely. Therefore Kid was intrigued by her as well, though she never got in the way of his job like Conan.

Conan had a strong sense of justice and fair play, so sometimes he'd do something out of character, like letting Kid go as a favor. However, he did start to become more vicious during heists, and Kid had been on the receiving end of his soccer ball numerous times, and they'd always come his way during escapes. Kid tried threatening Conan with his card gun several times, and even incapacitatd him, but he still kept coming. Therefore Kid decided to get back at Conan a different way, by discovering some of his darkest secrets.

It was no secret he loved his childhood friend Mouri Ran, though he couldn't confess as Conan, and Kid had used Ran as a disguise before. He therefore decided to find out about Conan's friend Ai. He knew enough from eavesdropping that she was shrunken like Conan, and she had been a scientist beforehand, working for the people who had shrunk them both, a yakuza-type organization. Kid was after a criminal organization, too, since they'd killed his father, but he realized that their and his organizations were separate, which he'd realized because of the codenames. Conan's organization used alcohol codenames like Gin and Vodka, while his obviously didn't, since the member he knew of, Snake, didn't fit the lineup.

After finding this out, Kid went to the police station to see if Kudo Shinichi had been present at any cases since his initial disappearance. He had had to go through numerous personal police reports and disguised as hot female officers to get guys to spill the beans, but he found out Kudo had been present at cases several times. In Tokyo, the most recent had been at a Miss Japanesque Awards Ceremony. He had come, apparently, to investigate the murder of the prime awards candidate, but was also protecting a client, a teenager with strawberry blonde hair. The client had disappeared afterwards after an attempt on her life, while Kudo had narrowly escaped death by explosion. He wasn't seen again that night, but called immediately after the explosion to say he was fine. Kid took great interest that the little blonde girl, Haibara Ai, (who along with Conan had been 'lost' most of the night) had been reported to have heaved a large sigh of relief, after stealing the phone and confirming for herself he was fine, which everyone viewing saw weird since she'd never met Kudo, but didn't question.

Kid, reading all this, realized that both she and Kudo had temporarily turned back into themselves for some reason, and resolved to find out how, along with her background. Therefore, he took a day off from school to hack into her personal computer to find the info he needed. Then he grinned. His plan to tick off Conan was coming off smoothly.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter is boring, but I'm establishing parameters. The Kid cases you can look up on Detective Conan World if you don't know what I'm talking about, and if you still don't know, ask in the reviews.<p>

The 'Miss Japanesque Awards Ceremony' comes from the second live action special, so you may want to find it online and watch it to know what I'm talking about. I know people hate the live action and prefer the anime and manga, but it's the only other time in the series that Shiho Miyano has appeared besides the time at Haido City Hotel in Vol. 24, so I was forced to use it to write the story.

The Memories Egg heist is the third movie, _The Last Wizard of the Century_, the star sapphire heist is the eight movie, _Magician of the Silver Sky_, and the Lady Sky heist is the fourteenth movie, _The Lost Ship in the Sky. _The Black Star heist comes from Vol. 16 or episode 76, _Conan vs. Kaito Kid_.

The rest of the story will be from varying POVs, and not like the format above, so don't get turned off by it if you don't like it.

So, Read and Review as best you can, and look forward to the next update! Kid shows up next chapter, and plays a prank on Ran!


	2. The First Steps

This is the first real chapter of this story. I do switch POVs more in this story, but I think it's pretty easy to know who's who.

Disclaimer: Owning this would result in my going to jail due to illegal seizure of copyright claims.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

For Edogawa Conan, life as a kid couldn't have been duller. Grade school was dull, playing with little kids was dull, and not being taken seriously at crime scenes was dull. While life as a kid could have its benefits, like the time he escaped Gin and Vodka by cramming himself into a kid-sized coin locker, he still hated being treated like a kid and not being able to go anywhere by himself because it was 'too dangerous' for him.

It was a normal day for Conan. It was a Friday, so he had school, as usual. But something in the paper changed his mood completely. It was a challenge notice from Suzuki Jirokichi to the Kaito Kid. It was really big and bold to capture everyone's attention, and basically said that Jirokichi was putting up a jewel, called the Emerald Knight up as bait, and was challenging Kid to steal it. The jewel would be on a large Suzuki cruise ship and would be docked in the ocean well away from the shore in a week's time.

Conan wasn't as surprised as he might've been, since he'd sent out challenges before, the most recent of which Conan had bad memories of. As far as he was concerned, an attempt to steal Ran was too much to steal, even for Kid, and the addition of terrorists and a fake plague scare just added to the bad memories. Another bad thing was that it took a while for both him and fellow high school detective Hattori Heiji to convince several police officers that Kudo Shinichi and Kaito Kid were indeed two completely separate people.

Conan was thinking about all this when the phone rang, which Ran quickly answered.

"Hello? Oh Suzuki-ojichan. Yes. Probably, but I'll ask." She turned to Conan. "Conan-kun?"

"Yes, Ran-neechan?"

"Suzuki-san wants to know if you and your friends will want to go to the heist."

"Of course we'll go." Conan's friends annoyed him a lot, but he knew perfectly well that Kid couldn't disguise as any of them, and it always helped to know someone you could trust. He'd actually disguised as Genta before, but 'Genta' had been trapped in a hole, so Kid had only had to disguise the part of himself outside the hole as Genta.

"He says sure. I'll just have to confirm it with their parents. Of course. Bye." With that, she hung up. Suddenly her father, Mouri Kogoro entered, and, having overheard the last of the conversation, started complaining about the carefree nature of kids these days, which Conan and Ran both ignored. They left Kogoro goggling at the Kid challenge and left for school.

During recess, Conan told the kids and Ai about the new Kid challenge, and how'd they'd been invited again. Ayumi immediately didn't want to go, since she remembered the Kirin's Horn case, where Conan had been knocked out with the stun gun. However, Mitsuhiko and Genta immediately wanted to go, and Ayumi was ruled over. They also convinced Ai to go, though reluctantly, claiming that she was a member of the Detective Boys, too.

Meanwhile at Teitan High, Kid had infiltrated the ranks of students to get more info about the heist. His whole heist hinged on the fact that the five kids were going, and if they couldn't go, he'd have to completely change his plans. He figured that Ran would be a primary target for info, so he disguised himself as Suzuki Sonoko, who was out sick. Her illness was also the reason she hadn't called Ran herself that morning, but Kid hoped that Ran wouldn't put two and two together. Before class, he (she) approached Ran to gather info.

"Hey, Ran!"

"Oh, Sonoko! You heard about the Kid challenge right? Are you planning on going?"

"I don't know yet, actually. Kid-sama hasn't sent a reply. But if, no when, he does, of course Deduction Queen Suzuki Sonoko will be there!" Kid laughed maniacally, fully capturing Sonoko's personality.

"By the way," asked 'Sonoko', "will the little brat be coming? It seems that whenever he comes, my beloved Kid-sama gets framed for murder or even almost caught. He won't be going, right?"

"Actually, your uncle called this morning to ask if Conan-kun would be going, and Conan-kun said he would. He also said he'd get his friends to go, too."

"WHAT? If his friends go, then they'll just get underfoot. Plus, he can't disguise as them so they'll always be on the warpath. Kid-sama might get caught for good!" Kid was happy at this point that the kids would be coming and planned on sending a reply as soon as possible.

"Why shouldn't Kid be caught?" asked Ran, firing up at once, "After what he did on the airship, if I see him, he'll get a faceful of karate!" Ran proved her point by demonstrating it on the nearest pillar. She wouldn't forget about _that_ particular incident anytime soon, and Kid flinched internally.

Ran had seen through his disguise that time, and he'd had to do some quick thinking to get himself out. Since he could disguise himself as Kudo Shinichi without a mask, he'd simply pulled off his mask and claimed to be him. When Ran found out later he was fake, there'd been nasty consequences, especially from Conan.

"Just don't hurt him too bad!" exclaimed 'Sonoko', "I still want to see his face. I can't see it if you cave it in!"

"If I see his face again, he'd better watch out!" said Ran darkly, demonstrating her karate again and leaving a nasty dent in the closest shoe locker.

Kid decided he wouldn't get any more useful information out of Ran, so he just chatted with her about girl stuff, which he knew about because his childhood friend Nakamori Aoko had bored him to death about before. At lunch, Kid decided to make his getaway (he couldn't very well leave during class). First he sent Ran out of the room before him, at which point he slyly snuck a card into her desk apologizing for using Sonoko's persona. Then he went and ate lunch with Ran, eyeing guys in typical Sonoko style, though internally, he was retching horribly. During lunch, he made an excuse to go to the nurse's office, claiming he had an upset stomach, and from there made his escape.

Kid was thankful lunch at Ekoda High, his real high school, was later that lunch at Teitan, so he could easily slip into the lunch crowd and enter unnoticed. He obtained a tardy slip from the office (his excuse for being absent that morning being he'd woken with a headache and it had only just gone away) and went to class. He then played out a normal day as high school student Kuroba Kaito, playing pranks on Aoko occasionally.

* * *

><p>Hah! Kid disguised as Sonoko and Ran never realized! And Sonoko can't talk! It might seem weird Kid would disguise as Sonoko, but I'll reveal my reasoning about this in time.<p>

Note: The 'airship incident' mentioned throughout this story refers to the fourteenth movie _The Lost Ship in the Sky, _if anyone hasn't already realized that. The Kirin's Horn Heist and disguising as Genta come from episodes 585-587.

Reviews are always accepted, especially if they give tips about improving the story.


	3. Ran's Fury and Reactions

I finished another chapter, and decided to update. This chapter is really short, but the story's in transition right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own it any more than I did last time I wrote a disclaimer.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

When Conan got home that day, he was surprised that Ran was REALLY mad. He decided to find out why, though he tried to be careful of her karate.

"What's the matter Ran-neechan?"

"Kid" Ran spoke the name like it was her worst enemy. Conan wondered what Kid had done this time.

"What, did you see Kid or something? Did he do something mean again?" Conan vowed to get even with Kid if he'd tried to make a pass at Ran again.

"YES, HE DID." answered Ran, "He was disguised as Sonoko all morning, and I never even noticed! He fooled the whole class!"

"How'd you find out, then?" Conan was very intrigued as to why Kid would bother disguising as a high school girl, especially one like Sonoko.

"Well, 'Sonoko' disappeared after lunch, and didn't come back to class. Then I noticed a note sticking out of my desk. It was an apology from Kid for disguising as Sonoko and the hope that she recovers enough from her illness in time for the heist. When sensei asked where Sonoko was, I simply handed her the note, and the whole class went nuts. It took twenty minutes to restore order, and only happened when sensei put the note through her paper shredder."

Conan grinned internally at Ran's explanation, imagining the chaos. He knew the girls would've all thrown absolute fits that Kid was in _their_ classroom as one of _their_ classmates.

"You told Sonoko-neechan, right?"

"I tried, but her butler said that she was feeling so bad, and she couldn't talk, but he passed along the message."

Oh, all right then. Conan knew that Sonoko would probably have a grudge against Kid now, too, since he'd impersonated her without her permission, and no one did anything without her permission,though maybe since it was Kid, she'd let it slide.

"What did Kid ask about, Ran-neechan?"

"Just heist stuff. I told him you and your friends would be there. Come to think of it, he _did_ know a lot of stuff about girly stuff. I guess that's how he fooled me so much. I wouldn't have expected him to know so much about perfume and lip gloss. Maybe he _is_ gay after all." Ran was obviously remembering the heist where Kid had laughed very girlishly and flown away on a broomstick, though neither she nor Conan had actually been there that time.

"He probably just learned it from his girlfriend or something or maybe he knows it because he disguises as women for heists," said Conan thoughtfully. He then noticed Ran staring at him, so he asked childishly, "What did you mean by 'gay' though, Ran-neechan?" He knew what it was, and he knew a womanizer like Kid couldn't possibly be gay.

"Oh, uh," Ran stammered, "That's not something you should know Conan-kun. Just forget I said it."

With that, they started to talk about other things, and that was the end of the Kid discussion.

* * *

><p>Humor's everywhere! The whole 'gay' issue and the accompanying heist comes out of the Magic Kaito manga, and not the anime of any kind as of this writing, July 2011.<p>

I'm tired of fooling around, so next chapter is a time skip to the time of the heist. It'll include Kid's note, and a surprise assist character for the heist. Unfortunately it's not Hakuba, Hattori, or any Kudo. Who is it then? Guess in your review! (And please review! I've only gotten a few and I need inspiration!)

Note: Due to unfortunate circumstances I won't be able to update as quickly as I have been. I'll update soon though! I've even already done the Kid riddle!


	4. The Beginning and the Surprise Helper

All right, we've gotten to the Kid heist! Kid's response is shorter, because he only needed to tell the time and how'd he get the jewel, plus all important characters appear in this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Kid had responded to Jirokichi's challenge, and the Kid Taskforce was at the loading dock for the cruise ship, headed, as always, by Nakamori Ginzo-keibu. Conan and company arrived, boarded, and waited for the ship to set sail, along with everyone else invited, which generally included wealthy big shots or government officials. The people who came with Conan were Ran, Kogoro, a recovered Sonoko, Agasa-hakase, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ai.

Conan had figured out from the note that Kid would come for the jewel, which was on a pedestal in the middle of the room, at midnight, since the jewel was called Emerald _Knight._ The riddle was short and merely said:

_I shall come when the night most fits the knight, _

_When the white dove and the white vine intertwine, _

_To claim the Emerald Knight as mine. _

_Kaito Kid_

The first line told the time, which was interpreted as midnight, since the jewel had an engraving of knight with its sword pointed straight up, just as when midnight strikes, the hands point straight up. The second line was more cryptic, and while Conan suspected it told of who Kid would disguise as, he had no clue, as he had no guest list. The third line was just to complete the poem, and the card was signed, as per usual, with a grinning Kid caricature.

A party had been prepared for all the guests, and it was rumored that there would be a dance later. At 7:00, Jirokichi got up on stage and announced that dinner would now be served. Waiters came around, and picked up everyone's order. Conan, Ran, Sonoko, and Kogoro sat at one round table while the other five sat at another. They then ate in peace, conversing pleasantly, although Conan was constantly glancing around to see if he could spot Kid, but he never did.

Kid, meanwhile, had disguised as a waiter and had actually been around Conan this whole time. He'd served all his friends' food and drink! Kid had been having a blast watching Conan look around suspiciously, but never noticing him. Eventually, dinner ended, the tables were cleared, the chairs were moved to the side, and the band went onto the stage. Then everyone slowly started dancing, one after the other.

Nakamori, once the dance had started, left the room with Kogoro and company to trade info about Kid, and to discuss the second line of the riddle. Ai suddenly grasped her stomach and claimed to need to go to the bathroom and then made a quick getaway, which Conan didn't take much notice of since there'd been a lot of rich food served. Everyone else accompanied Nakamori-keibu and Jirokichi to an adjoining room.

"Well," began Nakamori, "I think we can all agree that Kid is here tonight, and that he'll steal the jewel. The problem is the one line that no one's been able to figure out. From the content, it's obvious he's spelling out who he'll disguise as. If anyone has any ideas who it might be…"

"Inspector!" shouted a policeman from outside, interrupting Nakamori, "they've arrived, just like Megure-keibu promised."

"Keep them outside while I explain, then," said Nakamori-keibu.

"What are you explaining?" asked Kogoro curiously.

Nakamori then said, "I got a call from Megure-keibu to recommend someone to help catch Kid. Apparently someone he knows volunteered to help, though he was kind of vague as to who exactly it was, though he _did _say it was someone I'd worked with before. He didn't elaborate because he said my phone line could be tapped by Kid. So therefore, I don't know who it is, though since it's Megure, I'm personally expecting Kudo-kun again or some other cocky detective. .

Conan knew the Kudo Nakamori was talking about was Kid in disguise, but the face-pull test had convinced Nakamori that Kid was Shinichi, and had assumed Shinichi's disappearance was because he was chasing Kid.

"Anyways," continued Nakamori, addressing the guard outside, "Send them in!"

They could hear the guard outside telling whoever it was to come, and footsteps were heard approaching. Then the person rounded the corner, and both Conan and Agasa gasped in shock.

The person then looked up and said, "I'm Miyano Shiho. I hope to be of help."

* * *

><p>This chapter is just the start! Next chapter, Shiho explains to Conan why she took the antidote and Nakamori performs the face-pinch test. Look forward to it!<p>

Review my story, and try to guess who Kid is!

Note: For those who are ignorant, Kid disguised as Shinichi during the first part of the eight movie, _The Magician of the Silver Sky_.


	5. Explanations

All right, the first chapter with Shiho! This chapter clears a lot up, but I still won't confirm who Kid is! You'll have to keep guessing! Many thanks to those who reviewed; I'm glad you enjoy what I'm doing!

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese, so owning this is impossible.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

At first, Conan was _very_ surprised. After all, Ai had not told him anything about turning back. From the look on Agasa's face, she hadn't told him, either. Shiho then walked in toward Nakamori.

"Wh-who the heck are you?" exclaimed Nakamori violently. "From the way Megure was going on, I was expecting Kudo or Hakuba or something. He also said I'd worked with them before. I don't even know you! Who are you?"

Shiho just gave him a calm glare, as if his outburst hadn't affected her one bit, and said, "I'm the partner of one Kudo Shinichi-kun. Kudo-kun was the one planning to come, but he got a big lead on his case, and reluctantly sent me instead. Megure-keibu was expecting Kudo-kun, which is probably why he told you you knew who he was sending."

"Uh, well then," said Nakamori, attempting to get a handle on the situation again, "then we'll get down to business, after checking everyons in this room for Kid." He turned to Kogoro. "You first, _meitantei_." He then pinched his cheeks and determined that he wasn't Kid, which Kogoro responded in turn by pinching Nakamori's cheeks in retaliation. It was common knowledge now that the two of them didn't really get along, and it was always fun to watch them struggle, before they remembered themselves and got back to business.

Nakamori then had everyone line up so he could check them too. He informed everyone he would be doing it _himself_ so as to not let any possible accomplices of Kid cover for him, though he excused the four kids for obvious reasons, though he did ask them to report anyone suspicious. He then went down the line, pinching everyone one after the other. Everyone passed, including Shiho, which confirmed the reason Ai had mysteriously disappeared, since Conan reasoned that Kid couldn't disguise as a girl without a mask, let alone know Shiho's personality and background. Conan was ticked off that she'd used an antidote without telling him, and resolved to let his thoughts known to her later.

"Well then," Nakamori said after he was finished, if anyone has any new ideas about that particular line, how'd it go, _'when the white dove and the white vine intertwine'_, please share them." Kogoro chimed right in, rattling off some crackpot theory, but no one had any good ideas, not even Conan, so they split up and went back to the party to monitor the jewel.

As they were leaving, the other three kids took Shiho aside, and Ayumi, the boldest, spoke the question that all three of them had been wanting to ask. "Shiho-neechan?"

"Yes, little girl?" She had to pretend she'd never met them before, even though Ayumi was technically her best friend.

"Are you related to Haibara Ai?" Ayumi blurted out. The other two nodded in agreement, while Conan stood in the background.

"Actually, I am. She's sort of like a distant cousin. Sort of how Conan-kun is related to Kudo-kun. We're distant relatives. I sent her to live with Agasa-hakase for safety reasons because the case I'm working on with Kudo-kun is very dangerous." With that she stood back up while the kids oohed and ahhed and walked out chatting, while Shiho smirked to herself.

Conan tried to reach Shiho, but Sonoko, with Ran trailing behind, got to her first. Conan was not surprised at all when Sonoko demanded she spill everything about her relations with Shinichi, accused Shinichi of cheating on Ran, etc. When they were finally straightened everything out and left, Shiho then approached Conan, who had been staring at her the whole time like she was an alien.

"Something on my face, Kudo-kun? You're staring." She stooped down till they were eye level.

Agasa quickly said, "I think he's just surprised you decided to take the antidote without him, Ai- eh- Shiho-kun." He was cut off violently by Conan.

"How can you just waltz around in public like this? What if They see you? Why'd you even take an antidote anyway? You didn't even want to come and now you turn back! Why?" Conan just kept hurling out questions until Agasa put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Let her explain, Shinichi. You know she never does anything without a reason."

"Thank you Hakase. I actually have several reasons. The first one is I just created a new antidote, one that'll last for around six hours, which would be too short for you to do anything with, with your being a corpse magnet and all. Secondly, we're in the presence of many influential people, including the press, and the return of Kudo Shinichi would alert the world you're alive. Plus, your girlfriend wouldn't trust you after what happened on the airship, since Kid can disguise as you without a mask. I'm not worried about Them since we're in the middle of the ocean and They would have no reason to attend a Kid heist, and I haven't sensed anyone anyway. It was the perfect opportunity. I entered in disguise as a little girl, so they'll have no reason to think I'm here. And even if there was somebody here, didn't you promise to protect me?" Shiho said all this in traditional Haibara style, ignoring Conan's glares and Agasa's worried expression.

"Fine," muttered Conan, "but you know I'll have my eye on you the whole time, just in case. How are you going to convince them you're as smart as me, anyway? Just saying you're my partner won't gain their trust, especially Ran, if she remembers you from the last time you two met."

"I'm not here to advise them," said Shiho smoothly. "I'm here to play the part and to scare Kid. Plus, if you have any revelations over who Kid is, tell them to me, and I'll tell Nakamori-keibu. Then you won't be suspected to be anything more than a kid, until you catch Kid red-handed." With that, Shiho stood up and said more loudly, "Conan-kun, Hakase, we'd better hurry or Kid will get away," and walked out, leaving Conan and Agasa to look at each other in bewilderment before following suit.

* * *

><p>I'm tired of stringing the issue along, so next chapter will be from Kid's POV, who will, of course, be revealed, though not by Conan, by Kid himself!<p>

Review this chapter, and look forward to the next!


	6. Kid's Disguise

All right! Finally you find out who Kid is, and Kid gets a little sentimental. Judging by the reviews I got, nobody reading this that reviewed has a clue who Kid is, so you should be _very_ surprised.

In response to the long review I got, I appreciate your honesty about the whole situation, and I'll try to take your advice from now on, though it may take a while to be completely obvious I'm doing it.

Disclaimer: If I owned Detective Conan, this story would be prime movie material, in my opinion. Since it _won't_ become the 16th movie, that should tell you I don't own it.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Kid was very pleased with his disguise. He knew no one would suspect him now, not unless he did something stupid or Conan figured out the riddle. He'd passed Nakamori's face test, and Conan wasn't suspecting him. Disguising as Miyano Shiho was one of his best disguises. He'd only had about two seconds of video footage to work off of to create his disguise, but he'd obviously captured her likeness well enough to not be suspected. Shiho hadn't been seen much anyway, so little details wouldn't matter. Kid had found a new way of disguising himself, too, a mask-free way, though it wasn't permanent, though it would last long enough for his needs.

After the food had been served, he'd removed his waiter disguise, disguised as a woman and gone into the women's restroom, put on his Shiho disguise, and waited in a stall for the little girl to come. He knew she would, since he'd spiked her drink earlier. Soon enough she came and then went into a stall. When he heard the toilet flush, he came out a few seconds before her and busied himself at the sink, supposedly adjusting makeup. When the girl came out, she ignored Kid and was busy washing up when he said, in Shiho's voice, "So, how do I look, Shiho-chan?"

The girl jumped so hard it took a lot of willpower to not laugh his head off. She whirled around and glared at him, disguised as her adult self. She calmly dried her hands on her handkerchief, put it away and gave him a long hard look and said, "Kid."

"Well, hello to you too, little miss sunshine. So, you never answered my question, how do I look?" He put on a show of showing off his fake physique.

"Quit showing off. Your voice is too high pitched and you look like a moron. What do you want with me, anyway?"

Kid switched back to his Kid voice, "What does it look like? I'll be you tonight. You and Kudo are both more mature than normal, so I figured you were actually an adult, too. A quick look through your computer files confirmed that." At her horrified look, he said, "Don't worry, I can keep secrets, and I didn't look at your research, your personal stuff or your _diary_." He said it in such a way that she knew he knew what was inside, even though he'd said he hadn't looked through it. "I did as much research as I could, given your scant history, and the fact you dropped out of public view."

"What do you know, then?" The girl still regarded him with suspicion.

"You were once an intelligent scientist for a criminal organization, named Miyano Shiho, codenamed Sherry. You worked on whatever shrunk the two of you, but I didn't look through that. You were probably forced to. After severe emotional struggles, which I didn't look into, 'cause it's none of my business, you took your own creation, met up with Kudo and here you are now. You felt guilty for Kudo's… problems so you began work on the antidote, causing Kudo to appear in public at his school's festival, though I had to _really_ pressure Takagi-keiji to spill he was there. The only reason I know your adult appearance is because you were caught on film at the Miss Japanesque Awards Ceremony for about two seconds. I didn't look farther into your history for several reasons. Whatever happened to make you betray them and leave is your business. I didn't look into the organization because I've already got one on my tail and I don't need another. After hacking through your computer's firewall and getting what I needed, I upgraded it a lot as an apology."

"Why are you telling me this? You could easily incapacitate me and go about your business."

"From what I've gathered from eavesdropping on you and Kudo, you've had a hard past, and are really paranoid. That's why I showed myself to you." He kneeled down and put a hand on shoulder. "If I just knocked you out and stowed you away, you wouldn't know what's going on, your paranoia would increase, and Kudo'd have another reason to come after me. You might even think I was one of Them. Besides," he grinned again, "someone needs to take that cocky pipsqueak down a notch, so why shouldn't we work together?"

Ai had visibly relaxed at this point, since Kid had fully explained himself. It seemed he generally cared for her well-being. She at first thought the 'Shiho' who had addressed her was Vermouth, but a lack of the Organization's dark aura had proven she was Kid in disguise. Since Kid had shown himself, she realized he wouldn't hurt her at all, and she reasoned that a relief from the pressure of Them was probably needed anyway.

Kid quickly stood up, checked his surroundings, and dropped a smoke bomb full of sleeping gas. When Ai was out cold, he quickly stowed her under the sink. He also put in there a small flashlight (which he turned on) and a note explaining just where she was, and to apologize for ruining her night. He had then left and met Nakamori and fooled Conan. After checking the vicinity with Conan, he went into the main party room and waited for midnight to come.

* * *

><p>Hah! I can almost guarantee that none of you were suspecting that! It explains Shiho's boldness, too, as it was pointed out in a review that she was being overly bold and not as cautious or paranoid as normal.<p>

Next time, Kid steals the jewel! He also plays a prank on Conan, but I won't elaborate now. It'll also be a few days before I update again, so bear with me, since my not updating is completely out of my control.


	7. The Theft and Conan's Realization

All right, heist time! I've added in some humor as well! Enjoy Nakamori's reaction to everything!

Disclaimer: If I owned DC, it wouldn't be so darn long.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The evening had passed slowly, but now it was 11:45 and almost time for Kid to make his move. Conan was feeling downright bored, along with Kid, though he didn't have to hide it like Conan (Conan's a kid, so he's expected to have fun!). Conan had never danced much, even as Shinichi, so he wasn't very good at all. Plus, he was keeping an eye out for suspicious looking people that might be Kid. He kept an eye on the jewel, too, in case Kid wanted to booby-trap it, but no one ever went near that shouldn't have. Ayumi had asked Conan to dance, but when he kept trampling her feet, she had let him go after one dance and not asked again. Ran had preferred to talk to Sonoko about why Shinichi had bailed out, and to discuss wild theories about Shiho's relationship with Shinichi. Ran still thought she'd seen her before, but couldn't think where. Kogoro was off somewhere drinking and talking to women.

Conan had not even considered Shiho as Kid in disguise, since Shiho had known everything she should have known, as well as had the same cold, teasing personality. He didn't think that Kid _could_ be Shiho, since he would've had to completely research her background in the Organization, and if he'd hacked into their computers, there wouldn't even _be_ a heist, since Kid would be dead. Conan had accepted Shiho's lack of paranoia about _them_ since she had explained to him her reasons, and Conan didn't really think much of it, though looking back on it, he realized he should've been.

Shiho had kept a low profile. Conan had kept an eye on her, but she had just acted normal, and turned down all invitations for a dance in traditional Haibara fashion. She stayed around Conan, helping him 'survey'. At 11:50, Shiho suddenly turned to Conan and asked, "Any more ideas about that note, tantei-kun?"

"No. Either I've missed the obvious connection, or Kid has been perfecting his disguises. I don't have any leads at all!"

"Well then, Kudo-kun, how about we dance a little to help you relax a little. You're always telling me to relax, so how about we help each other out?"

Conan looked at her quizzically, and thought she was joking again. Therefore he was completely taken aback by her next statement, "Conan-kun," she asked, as if addressing a real child, and offering her hand, "would you like to dance?" She put on a 'desperate' face that made Conan wince internally.

Conan grumbled, but he had no choice, as Shiho quickly dragged him out without waiting for an answer. They then 'danced' for the remainder of the time, Kid being highly amused that Conan hadn't bailed out by this point, and Conan just acting embarrassed and upset, especially when Ran saw them and commented on how 'cute' it was. At around 2 minutes till, they ended up near the middle and quit dancing. Conan then looked around again for Kid, but no one stuck out.

Shiho appeared bored, but inside Kid was tensed up and excited. He always was during a heist, especially when the time came to show off his magic. When Nakamori began counting down, he silently slid his hand in his pocket onto a controller, ready for action.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!" said Nakamori. The instant he said zero, Kid pushed a button on the controller and the lights went out. Smoke bombs went off, obscuring the remaining vision of the room. Kid pushed button number two and there was a short flash from above followed immediately by the smashing of the glass display case.

Kid took out a fake jewel from inside the dress he was wearing, switched it with the real one, left a note, and then grabbed Conan from behind, pretending to be scared, as Shiho would be in darkness like this, when They might make a move.

Conan had completely expected everything that happened, except being grabbed. Kid seemed to like working in the dark, and he had always loved the smoke especially when it was pink, though it wasn't this time. When the lights came back on, he surveyed the damage. A weight nearby had obviously been used to smash the case, probably dropped on it, judging by the pattern of the glass shards everywhere. The jewel inside was fine, but was at a different angle, indicating it had been switched. The note by Kid confirmed it. It simply said he'd taken the jewel and thanks for playing, accompanied by his Kid caricature, which was grinning uncontrollably.

"KID!" roared Nakamori, "Seal the room! Don't let anyone out! We'll catch Kid like a rat in a trap." He continued barking orders. After Shiho let go, Conan looked to see if anybody had moved a lot in the ten seconds the lights were off, but nobody had besides the cops and Nakamori. He still didn't know where Kid was, but decided to figure out the code once and for all. Kid always disguised as someone involved, and he realized it was probably someone who'd been in the room during the face-pulling. Everyone had gone to the bathroom at some point, so Kid could be anyone.

Conan turned his attention to the line: '_when the white dove and the white vine intertwine_. The white dove was Kid, obviously, since he wore white and had doves on his person. The problem was the white vine. Vines weren't white really, so being white described the type of person, while the vine was clearly a hint as to who the person was. White indicated peace and tranquility, so that meant the person was nice and polite by nature. That ruled out Sonoko, Nakamori, Jirokichi, and Kogoro. That left Ran, Agasa, and Shiho. He needed to narrow it down further. 'Vines,' thought Conan, 'could be related to plants a vineyard, or grapes. Grapes could be distilled into wine, and…oh crap.' Conan realized that the most likely suspect had been under his nose the whole time.

* * *

><p>Well it's about time! I know everyone thought it was weird Conan wasn't suspecting Shiho, so I tried to clear it up in this chapter. If you don't like my explanation, please just go with it, because it's one of the major plot elements of the story that Conan doesn't realize who Kid is until after Kid steals the jewel.<p>

More humor next chapter, and Kid starts to think Conan found out who he is! Review this chapter, and, as I've already stated, _please_ don't flame me anymore about the whole paranoia issue, and about Conan not knowing his best friend well enough. I've already explained my reasons.


	8. Conan's Confirmation and Plotting

Conan finally figured out who Kid is! This chapter is setting up his confrontation with Kid later, which means it's short, as usual.

Disclaimer: If I owned DC, then Kid would have more creative disguises.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Conan started to panic. Shiho's codename in the Organization was Sherry, which was a type of white wine made from grapes. That meant that if Shiho _was_ Kid, he knew everything. He'd know about the Organization, her past, and her work. It would also explain Ai's reckless behavior with the antidote, and her not telling him about it beforehand: there wasn't an antidote. It was all a hoax. Besides, 'Shiho' had been next to the case with him during the blackout, and could have easily swiped the jewel. Plus, Kid knew his true identity, and could pose as Shinichi's assistant easily, and would obviously know to call him Kudo instead of Conan.

Conan decided to test his theory, but didn't alert anyone. He quietly turned on the homing function of his glasses, where five dots immediately appeared, indicating the locations of the five detective badges of his friends. The one in the center was him, and the three nearby were Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. However, one wasn't even in the room, telling Conan he was right. Ai kept her badge on her almost all the time, unless she did something reckless without telling him. It was a symbol of her friendship with the kids, since they were the first friends she'd ever had, since she'd been in the Organization all her life. Conan was now convinced, but now he had to corner Kid, who was still keeping up his disguise and fooling everyone. He also needed proof.

Conan walked up to Nakamori and asked him, "Nakamori-keibu, could I ask you something?"

Nakamori, while he might not like Conan that much, knew he could be a great asset against Kid, since he'd 'trained' with famous detective Kudo Shinichi. He therefore bent down to hear what he had to say. "What is it, brat?"

Conan ignored the 'brat' part and just went on with it, "When you checked everyone's faces earlier, are you sure no one was wearing a mask?"

"Of course I'm sure. No one was wearing a mask of any kind."

"Did you notice something odd, then?" Conan continued to talk to Nakamori until he confirmed his suspicions. He then asked another favor, "Could you open the doors again? I have a plan to catch Kid." He whispered his plan and Nakamori grudgingly agreed.

A minute later, Nakamori went on stage and announced that Kid had, unfortunately, escaped before the doors had closed. He then told everyone to pick a partner, and to keep hold of them at all costs to ensure that Kid couldn't intermingle again and switch disguises. With that the doors opened and everyone picked a partner. Conan of course picked Kid, though he pretended he didn't know.

"Kudo-kun, why are hanging on me like that? Are you that worried about me? How sweet." She said it in such a way that indicated that she didn't think it was sweet at all, just annoying.

"I'm just making sure Kid doesn't impersonate my best friend. If he did impersonate you, and I found him out, then he's getting a soccer ball in the face." Conan continued to mutter darkly about Kid, and Kid, listening, started to develop a suspicion that Conan knew exactly who he was. He decided to play along with Conan for a while, and hopefully escape at some point.

* * *

><p>Next chapter is Kid vs. Conan. Kid gets ratted out, and Conan tries to catch him. I'm purposely being vague about what Conan asked Nakamori to create suspense, in traditional DC style, since when Conan finds out someone's identity in the manga, it's always at the end of a chapter, and you have to wait a week to find out. I won't make you wait a week, but start throwing out wild guesses about how Conan will try to catch Kid in your review!<p> 


	9. Conan vs Kaito Kid

Conan confronts Kid in this chapter! I tried to make everything interesting, and there's some humor, too.

Note: Due to the fact I'm not very creative, I will hereby abstain from writing disclaimers, except on the first chapter of my stories.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Kid had already decided to separate them from everyone to escape, but Conan had a firm grip, and wouldn't let go. He knew he couldn't do anything under the guise of the police, or they'd lock the doors again. Therefore, disguised as Shiho, he asked, "Kudo-kun, shouldn't we go look for Kid? He's probably long gone, but it won't hurt to check, and it'll get us away from all this _tension_."

"Sure, Shiho-neechan." Conan was eyeing Ran, who had been watching the whole interaction, though she was just on the edge of earshot and could only catch bits and pieces of what they were saying.

With that, they left to go out on deck. There was a beautiful full moon, but neither of them could enjoy it knowing that their greatest rival was right beside them. Conan then decided to catch Kid off guard.

"Say, Haibara, when I asked you your age a while ago, you said you were 84, but that's obviously not true. You're really 17 like me, right? You look it." Conan knew that Shiho was actually 18, but decided not to bring that up in order to see if he could corner Kid.

"Yeah, I'm actually going on 18 this February." Shiho looked 17, and Kid weirdly hadn't thought to check, and assumed Conan was telling the truth.

"I thought so, Kid-niichan!" exclaimed Conan childishly. Kid knew immediately he'd been had.

Kid replied, "Suspecting me now, Kudo-kun? I guess all the encounters with Them have made you as paranoid as me. I guess that's why you're such an interesting test subject. You can always surprise me." He still used Shiho's voice to keep up the charade. By now, they'd reached the uppermost deck and they'd stopped walking.

Kid let go of Conan, faced him, and said, "If you really think I'm Kid, and not your friend Haibara Ai, then you'd better show some proof. Otherwise I'll be inclined to think you're a nutcase, and I'll have to confine you to house arrest. Besides, Nakamori-keibu already proved I'm not Kid when he checked all of us."

Conan just smirked. "As to how you disguised as Haibara, it was very simple. First you researched her adult persona, probably through her personal computer, since if you'd hacked into Their network, you wouldn't be here now, and neither would your family and friends. Then you disguised as Sonoko to find out if my friends and I were coming, since our coming was vital to your plan, since Haibara would only come if the kids came too. After finding out we were coming, you purposely exposed yourself to make Ran mad. You knew I'd ask about what happened, she'd tell me you didn't want my friends there, and then she'd _ensure_ all five of us came in revenge for tricking her."

"Tonight, you slipped something into Haibara's food or drink to upset her stomach and make her go to the restroom, where you promptly knocked her out, hid her, and took her place, by claiming you'd taken a temporary antidote, though your cover story to everyone else was that you were my partner and I'd sent you in my place. This, of course, was done after you'd faked the phone call from Megure-keibu where you told Nakamori-keibu someone would be helping out. You purposely didn't say who it was because you knew I'd see through your disguise immediately if I asked Haibara and she said she had no plans of appearing as Miyano Shiho. You then stayed by my side the rest of the night to keep an eye on me."

"As for taking the gem, first you danced with me (which I hate you for, pedophile), so we could end up near the case without raising my suspicions. Then at midnight, you killed the lights and spread a smokescreen. In the confusion, you released the weight concealed in the chandelier, which dropped and smashed the case. You then switched the jewel with one you'd concealed on your person and left the note. You then planned to make your way out with it once the commotion had died down and the doors were opened."

Kid had listened to Conan's accurate explanation and then decided to see if he knew his final trick. "So, assuming you're right, how would Kid, a guy, disguise as me, a girl, with no mask at all?"

Conan just grinned and said, "You knew you could get in if Nakamori thought you weren't in disguise. You couldn't come as yourself or as me, because both Ran and I would see through you. You couldn't wear a mask either, if you planned to be in the know about what was going on. The only thing Nakamori ever checks for is masks, so if you could get around that, you could disguise as anybody. What you did was simple. You outfitted yourself in female attire as normal, adjusted your body shape, and then you put on the strawberry blonde wig and added contacts to fix your eye color. You then dyed your eyebrows and completely shaved off all facial hair and put makeup over it to hide your masculinity. Over that, you added makeup to alter your skin tone. That's what I know you did, but the rest is an educated guess. You probably, to alter your face, injected Botox or something similar into your skin to puff up your face in various places. In this way, you could change your appearance and make yourself look like a woman. It's probably something temporary and organic that'll wear off and be absorbed into the skin with no ill effects after a certain amount of time. I found out about this by asking Nakamori-keibu if someone's face felt swollen or not, though didn't look it. He confirmed that the only one whose face felt real, but weird, was yours, and it felt, to him, puffed up and swollen, though it was completely unnoticeable by just looking, and so he disregarded it. That's the only drawback to this plan, it looks normal, and it's your real face, but it doesn't _feel_ normal, and the makeup didn't help either, though as a woman, no one would care if you were wearing makeup or not."

Kid grinned internally, knowing he'd been found out, and using his Kid voice, said, "So you found me out, hmm, tantei-kun?" He took the jewel out and held in towards the full moon so that light could pass through it. "What tipped you off?"

"Your act as Haibara was practically flawless, actually. You probably know I didn't suspect you before you took the jewel." Kid grinned again, lowering the jewel and remembering the dance, "I found out afterwards by reexamining that line. The white dove was you, of course, so that meant the white vine was who you were disguising as. I realized that you were probably close by the whole time, which narrowed down your identity to the seven adults who were in the room where the plans were made. White meant kindness, so that knocked out Occhan, Nakamori-keibu, Suzuki-san and Sonoko. Of the three left, Hakase, Ran, and you, only you had anything to do with a vine. Grapes grow on vines, and are used to make wine. A type of wine is Sherry, which clued me in on you, since Haibara's codename in the Organization was Sherry. I knew it wasn't some other member of the Organization you'd impersonated because Haibara would've freaked upon entering the party room and sensing them. After all, members of the Organization travel in pairs mostly to back each other up, so even if you impersonated one, she'd still sense the other. The only member or former member there that fit all requirements and knew details of the heist was you."

"As expected of you, tantei-kun." Kid lowered the jewel and let out another smoke bomb. When it cleared, Kid in full costume was there, prompting shouts from the cops that Conan had asked Nakamori to hide nearby to make a beeline for him. "Your little friend is asleep in the restroom, though I made her comfortable, so this incident shouldn't increase her paranoia of those you're after. I explained myself completely to her before I knocked her out, and I left her an easy escape for when she woke up."

"Why? You don't normally explain yourself. You disguise and go."

"The Kaito Kid is a gentleman, as well a thief. It was only proper to be a gentleman to a beautiful young woman, even more so if she's been through hard times."

Conan reached down and adjusted the dial on his shoe, in preparation for kicking a soccer ball at Kid. "Now I've answered your questions and you've answered mine, so it's game over, Kid." He popped a soccer ball out of his belt and kicked it at Kid.

Kid had seen him reach for his shoe, and as Conan let the ball out, he let out another smoke bomb (pink this time), and Kid made his escape. He sailed off in his hang glider towards the shore, leaving the jewel behind, along with a note claiming that he no longer had any interest in it, and to return it to its rightful owner.

* * *

><p>Kid never gets caught, so I let him get away this time, too. The way he disguised without a mask with Botox is something that I don't know could actually be done, so that's why I said 'Botox or something similar'. You're free to do research and correct me, since I don't really know myself, and it's an educated guess that Kid could actually do that.<p>

I know it's OOC for Kid to not know Shiho's age, but I needed a question that Conan could ask Kid that Kid wouldn't know, so I decided on that one.

You all probably already knew how Kid did the heist, in its entirety, but Conan one-upping Kid back in payback for the dance and for fooling him all night was a good way to distract from the boring stuff, if you thought it was boring.

Next chapter will likely be short, and will conclude the heist, and will include Conan finding Haibara.


	10. The Aftermath

The heist is over, so this chapter is just a wrap-up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Nakamori and Co. ran up just as Kid escaped. Nakamori cursed Kid for a while, then went off on Conan for letting Kid get away, then cursed Kid again for being so near him the whole night. Then he picked up the jewel and took it inside.

Conan told Agasa what had happened, and then they went to find Ai. Conan had picked up Kid's Shiho wig from where he'd left his disguise on the deck, and used that to slip inside the girl's restroom unnoticed, so he wouldn't be branded as a peeping tom. He opened up the cabinet under the sink, and sure enough, Ai was right where Kid said she was. Conan could see that Kid hadn't been lying about the hiding place being easy to escape from, but had still given Ai a lot of anesthesia, and she was still sleeping a dreamless sleep, looking just like the little girl she was supposed to be. Conan pulled her out, pocketed the flashlight inside, and picked her up bridal style. After leaving the restroom, he took her back into the main party hall, after disposing of the wig.

Upon reaching the main party hall with the sleeping Ai, he took her over to a chair and set her gently down, resting her head on her arms which were propped on the table, ignoring everyone complimenting him on how his 'girlfriend' was just _so cute_, and it was _so cute_ that he'd take care of her like that when she was obviously exhausted. Nakamori received a phone call from the 'real' Miyano Shiho (Conan with his bow-tie), informing, not asking, him that her persona being used by Kid should stay out of all the local media _or else_, which Nakamori reluctantly agreed to, remembering Kid's impersonation of her, and realizing it would be _very dangerous_ to have the real Shiho mad at you.

The ship came back to shore around 1:30 AM and everyone went home, Ai still sound asleep. Ai woke up in her own bed the next morning, bright and early, since she'd been knocked out at 8. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and had been exhausted, so she had had a long, peaceful sleep, and had enjoyed every minute of it, since she'd had no nightmares, for once.

Around 8:30, the doorbell rang, and Ai knew who it was before he even came inside. Conan talked to her about the night's events, and asked Ai if Kid had hurt her in any way, and then asked about all he'd said about the Organization. She answered him accordingly, though she did give him the abridged version at one point, the part where'd he'd talked about what he'd seen on her computer. Conan, after telling her his side of the story, and after telling her he'd convinced Nakamori to keep who Kid had disguised as out of the papers, had then decided that she should take a day off from the antidote and have fun with him and the kids. She went with him, and actually enjoyed herself for the first time in a while.

* * *

><p>For those of you that think this is over, I've actually got an epilogue planned, too!. It'll clear up some loose ends I want cleared up.<p>

I figured Haibara needed a break from the tension, so that's why she's acting OOC here. She got a long sleep and enjoyed herself with _kids_. Next chapter will be the last, and I'll post it soon! Until then, read and review, and many thanks to everyone who already has!


	11. Epilogue: Kid's Apology

Because the last chapter was so short, I was able to complete the epilogue in record time! All this does is clear up some issues I thought needed clearing up, and shows Ai's thoughts on what happened afterwards. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

That night, after everyone had gone home, Ai went back in the basement to work on the antidote. She'd appreciated that Conan had been considerate enough to give her the day off, though she didn't show it.

Ai decided to update what Kid had called her 'diary', while she called it a log. It wasn't a log of the progress she made on the antidote to APTX-4869, though. It was a log of all the cases she'd been at with Conan. She documented how they stumbled on the case, who was there, what the trick was, who did it, and how Conan had explained it (and who he'd explained it with). The reason she was mortified that Kid had seen it was because she had also put in her response to the different situations, too, including personal thoughts and feelings, though she had a feeling Kid would never exploit his new knowledge. She scrolled to the bottom to add a new entry about the heist, but there was already one there, one that had NOT been added by her. She would've deleted it, but she noticed at the end there was a little Kid caricature, confirming who wrote it, and it wasn't grinning cockily. Instead it was smiling encouragingly, or so it seemed to Ai. Therefore she read what it said, and felt her spirits soar.

_To the beautiful Haibara Ai, _

_I know it's not my place to read something like this,_

_But I thought I'd apologize by giving you some wisdom. _

_Feelings for a person can be both visible and invisible, _

_Known and unknown, obvious and unobvious. _

_Therefore, if you truly appreciate someone, _

_Then they'll always appreciate you back. _

_It may take time for them to truly appreciate your presence, _

_But if you wait long enough and try hard enough, _

_Then they always will. _

_With this I bid you farewell, and wish you luck in your quest for happiness and peace. _

_Kaito Kid_

_P.S. You should probably NOT label this 'Kudo Shinichi's Cases' since if anyone were to read it as I've done, and didn't know the secret, it would blow Conan's cover completely. Just a tip. _

Reading this made Ai feel even better than ever. She also noticed that Kid had used the Kanji for love instead of sorrow in writing her name. She was glad there was no one around to see her giddily smiling face, or they'd think she was sick or something. The poem had made her feel happy and expectant, and had given her fresh hope, but if no one else understood why, that was fine by her. After all, Kid had said '_But if you wait long enough and try hard enough, Then they always will_' and Ai hoped it was only a matter of time before his words were true for her.

* * *

><p>About Kid's poem and Ai's reaction, I'm purposely being vague. I'm not confirming nor denying anything, so take it how you will, and don't flame me about it.<p>

This chapter concludes this story. Please read and review, and please give your thoughts, tips for improvement, and more! Thanks for reading!

-CoolKid94


End file.
